Kirby Adventures,Halloween Episode,part2
by caitkitty
Summary: 2nd and last part of the Halloween Episode


On dedede's vision,they thought they hit a bump."Cappy town has speed bumps?" wondered escargoon.as they drove by,the others started throwing pies at dedede.tiff,kirby,meta knight and joe ran up to katie...she was hit.tiff started getting teary,and everyone is sad,untill,katie starts inflating back to normal size,startling everyone,who stares at her.  
"...what?im part cat..." said katie,putting her hood down being shy due to everyone staring at her.then,Honey shone her flashlight above and behind the blushing,shy katie,it was Spooky.He grabbed katie and tied her up,the captured tiff and honey,meta knight and knuckle joe dodged.  
they ran in an ally with Honey's dropped flashlight.about an hour of helplessly watching everyone get captured,dedede,escargoon and spooky went to the castle with all the captured cappies,tiff,katie and even kirby.as they were walking out of cappy town,joe shown Honey's flashlight at Spooky,it looked like it used water for energy."maybe we should go get chilly to help us out?"wondered joe."thats an idea,its cold enough for chilly to be outside"said meta knight.they went to kowasaki's (the name of an orange cappy and the name of his restraunt,he was also captured)and released chilly in request to help them rescue the cappies,  
tiff,and katie.Chilly agreed to help them.and the 3 went to the castle.  
meanwhile at the castle,dedede was summoning lots of halloween demon beasts,but most of them were weak.they all started attacking everyone.  
katie was able to fight back and try to help the others,but there were too many of them to prevent them from harming anyone.as katie was getting her Thunder Blade to give kirby thunder kirby,meta knight,knuckle joe,  
and to katie,tiff and kirby's surpirse,even Chilly."why did you bring Chilly with you?" asked katie.chilly looked at the demon beats back and pointed at it,and katie looked."ahh,Spooky needs its water to keep going"  
said katie,sounding interested.just then,one of the small demon beasts grabbed katies arms from behind,preventing her from attacking.Chilly threw a snowball at it,making it let go of katie,and katie finished it off."Kirby?!" katie called.kirby was being picked up by one of the small demon beasts.katie ran over and took kirby away from the monster and kicked it,still holding kirby."Chilly,throw a snowball at kirby!"requested katie.chilly threw a snowball at kirby,being held above katie's head.  
"Kirby,inhale that!" said katie.kirby inhaled the snowball and katie released kirby so he could transform into ice kirby.Spooky was about to grab kirby,but katie jumped in the way and was picked up instead.kirby and chilly watched in worry."dont worry about me,he cant do anything,so just freeze Spooky from the back!" called katie.Spooky squeezed his hand to hurt katie for spilling the beans on his weak spot.Chilly ran in front on Spooky to allow kirby to go behind him and freeze him.kirby ran behind spooky and used his ice beam to freeze the water spot,which froze the entire system.then it broke into peices,making katie fall.when the dust cleared,Chilly saw katie falling,and caught her,then set her down.  
"thanks chilly!" katie smiled.all the other smaller demon beasts started fainting too."AAAAARRRGGH! HOW DO THEY KEEP DOING THAT!!" yelled dedede in anger.all the cappies,tiff,tuff,Honey,meta knight,knuckle joe,katie and chilly all went back home to cappy town.the next morning.katie was walking in dedede's bedroom,and woke him up."dedede,this is from Nightmare Interpirses..."said katie.she gave him the notice,and backed up nervously.  
dedede read the letter in shock."WHAAT? 9000,000,000 DENDEN??THESE BILLS ARE OUTRAGOUS!!" yelled dedede."well,ya cant bargain nightmare..."sighed katie,as she walked out of dedede's room.katie went to cappy town to see how everyone was doing.everyone was giving everyone candy cause of the delay of Spooky the night before."well,we didnt have the perfect halloween,  
but everyones happy,despite Spooky's appearence..." katie laughed. 


End file.
